


Red High Heels

by asphaltcowgrrl



Series: Wes in a Dress [9]
Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/pseuds/asphaltcowgrrl
Summary: Wes and Travis have a fight causing Wes to decide he needs a night out on the town.





	Red High Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelark59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelark59/gifts).



> It's been a minute, eh? But I got a plea for more in this series and then I found a prompt using the lyrics from Kellie Pickler's "Red High Heels" and of course, my brain went straight to this. 
> 
> At this point, it's been so long since the show ended, my versions of Wes and Travis are probably nowhere near cannon any longer. I apologize in advance if they're too far off the mark. Also, I lost my beta reader a million years ago, so if you find any errors, let me know.

“God damnit,” Wes yelled, throwing his cell phone across the hotel room he called home. “Why do you always have to ruin a good thing?”

Wes wasn’t sure if he was yelling at his boyfriend and partner, Travis Marks, or at himself. Although he was pretty certain this was one hundred and ten percent Travis’ fault, he couldn’t help but wonder if he could have done something to stop it from happening. Because damn, this hurt. 

“Every fucking time,” he growled. 

His phone rang and he ignored it. Not like he had any idea where it had landed anyway. At best, he had a vague idea of it heading somewhere near the kitchenette after he’d chucked it. One of these days, he was going to have to bite the bullet and at least find himself an apartment, but today was not going to be the day.

If anything, today was the day he murdered his boyfriend. 

Abruptly, his cell stopped ringing and Wes sighed with relief. He ran his fingers roughly through his hair, idly wondering if maybe he should also add a haircut to the list. An angry snort escaped him at that thought. He’d only let it grow out because Travis said he liked it longer. That he found it easier to style when he was out as Wesleigh only gave him more reason to keep it longer. But maybe if this really was the end, maybe he could cut it short again. 

The familiar sound of his ringtone started up again and Wes slumped onto the couch. Didn’t Travis get it? 

“I’m not answering you,” he shouted in the general direction of his phone. 

“That’s a shame,” Travis said from the doorway. “I really wanted to say I was sorry.”

Wes shot to his feet and stormed over towards where Travis was standing. Granted, he did look remorseful, but Wes had learned over the years that you couldn’t trust that look on Marks’ face. Boy was a damn emotional con artist when he wanted to be. Grabbing Travis by the arm, Wes yanked him into the hotel room and slammed the door behind him. There was no way they could have this fight with the door open. 

“I don’t know why you’re here, but you need to leave.”

“Then why did you slam the door, Wes?” Travis crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

“Because it’s bad enough the people on either side of me are going to hear way too much of this as it is. I don’t need anyone wandering the halls to hear it either.”

“I still don’t get why you’re so damn upset, Mitchell,” Travis said, dropping his arms and stepping towards Wes.

“Because we’re in a damn relationship, Marks,” he shouted. Checking himself, he tried to rein in his temper before it got the better of him. “Or, at least, I thought we were. I mean, I voluntarily went to that fucking Halloween party dressed like a cowgirl. Because. You. Asked. Me. To.” He threw his hands in the air and stormed off. Stopping a few feet away, he turned and glared at Travis. “And never mind what I let you do to me against the hood of my car. You think I’d get butt ass naked in a park for anyone, Marks?”

Travis looked at the ground, shoulders slumping.

“How on earth did you ever think it was okay to hook up with someone else?”

Marks remained quiet.

“Travis?”

He looked up and met Wes’ eyes. “But you were having dinner with that old college friend of yours.”

Wes cringed. His first mistake had been telling Travis about meeting Colleen for dinner. His second mistake had been telling Travis that he’d dated the woman. “And you automatically thought it meant I was going to sleep with her? How long have we known each other?”

That comment hit home harder than Wes had intended, judging by the look of pain on Travis’ face. 

“You’re right, I’m an idiot,” Travis said. “I should have known that stick up your ass would have prevented you from doing anything adventurous.”

“You wanted me to cheat on you?” Now Wes was really confused. “You know what? Just get the hell out. I can’t deal with you right now.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t deal with you either,” Travis shot back.

“I don’t know why not,” Wes shouted. “I haven’t done anything wrong. You’re the one playing games.” Travis started to protest and Wes cut him off. “No, I’m not going to listen to your excuses. I should have known better than to think I was special. How stupid did I have to be to think you’d be faithful to me when you haven’t managed to be faithful to anyone else?”

There’d been Jonelle, the medical examiner. Then there’d been Randi, a K-9 officer that Wes liked a lot more than he generally liked Travis. And when you added in all the other women he’d ‘one and doned’, it added up to a whole lot of red flags. He’d been so goddamned stupid. 

“Fine,” Travis said. “Take your pretty little ass and storm off in a huff like you’re so good at. I don’t need this shit.”

Wes flinched when the door slammed behind Travis. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but it wasn’t that kind of outburst. Yeah, he’d known Travis would be loud and insufferable, but this was more than he’d predicted. Slumping down onto the couch, he closed his eyes and tried to keep his emotions at bay. It wouldn’t do either of them any good to cry over a hound dog like Travis Marks. 

 

Somehow, he and Travis had managed to work together without speaking for two days. In silent agreement, they’d skipped the day’s therapy session because one look at Dr. Ryan and all hell would break loose. The woman was much too smart – and intuitive – for her own good and Wes wasn’t up to an interrogation. Besides, he was terrified that, if left alone with Dr. Ryan, he might be tempted to spill all the hurt and betrayal that had been building since he’d learned that Travis had cheated on him. 

His fingers itched to dial Dakota’s number, something he never thought would happen, but there it was. Since her Halloween party six months ago, they’d come into an uneasy friendship. Travis had been right that night, Dakota had figured out his little secret. He’d also been right – damn him anyway – that she’d take that secret to her grave. God love that woman. 

Wes flicked his gaze over to where Travis should be sitting, but the chair was predictably empty. Marks had bailed on him over an hour ago and, for once, Wes had been grateful. The tension between the two of them had become unbearable. 

“You look like you need a night on the town,” Detective Kate Cafferty said as she passed by.

“Kate’s right,” her partner, Amy Laroche, agreed. “Don’t know what’s up with you and Marks but he can go to hell.”

“Agreed,” Kate said. “Whether you’re screwing his dumb ass or not, he’s not worth the frustration, Mitchell.”

Wes looked up at the women and nodded. They were being sincere which was an accomplishment in itself. “Yeah, okay, thanks,” he said. “I think maybe I might just go out and let go a bit tonight.”

What he didn’t say was that he’d gotten a notification that a pair of pumps he’d ordered online had arrived at the hotel. They were red leather with a three-inch heel and would go perfectly with the barely legal red dress he’d had hidden in his closet as a surprise for Travis. Yeah, it was going to be surprise, all right, but not the kind he’d been hoping to give his boyfriend.

Ex-boyfriend.

Wes sighed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Kate,” he said, smiling at her. “I’m fine. Go have a good night, both of you.”

“All right,” she said, tugging on Amy’s arm. “Let’s go. See you on Monday.”

Wes smiled and watched them leave. For the first time since his blow up with Travis, he was starting to feel like himself again. Packing up his stuff, he stood and left the station, a plan forming in his mind. 

 

The Los Angeles traffic must have known he was having a day and cooperated as much as it ever did, landing him home earlier than usual. Wes took it as a sign that he was doing the right thing. The box he’d picked up from reception was tucked under his arm as he impatiently fought with the key card to get into his room. When the light lit green and he was able to get into his room, Wes immediately dumped his briefcase onto the couch and stared at the box in his hands. 

The shoes had been an impulse buy the night he and Travis had imploded. It wasn’t like him to comfort shop, but it had felt like the right thing at the time. Now, staring at a future with a partner who hated him and no romantic interests in sight, he knew it had been for the best. Because now, now he could go slip into that pretty dress, doll himself up, and top it all off with these amazing red pumps. Grinning, he ripped into the box and pulled one out. 

“Even prettier in person,” he said, turning the shoe so it caught the light. 

Taking the box into the bedroom with him, he set the shoes on the dresser and ditched his suit until Monday morning. A line of a song he’d heard once ran through his head, something bout not having to be me until Monday, and it made him smile. That was exactly what he needed – to not be Wes Mitchell for a few days, hell, even a few hours. From now until midnight at least, he was going to be Wesleigh and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

Stepping out of the shower, Wes dried himself thoroughly before wandering out into the bedroom area stark naked. Since he didn’t have to worry about Travis randomly showing up on his doorstep, he was safe to stroll around in any state of undress he chose. Not that it was ever unsafe to do it around Travis, however it usually meant the sex came sooner rather than later and sometimes a girl just needed to get out before she got naked. 

He shrugged off the thoughts of Travis and sex and everything that went with it. Wes opened the drawer containing all the pretty, frilly underwear Travis had bought him since they’d started dating and made a face. Everything in the drawer reminded him of Travis and it hurt. 

“Fuck it,” he said, finding the black lace thong that had always driven Travis nuts and tossed it onto the bed, followed by a complementary bra he’d bought on a whim not long after Travis had gifted him the underwear. This was his night, not Travis’. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he was going to get over his hound dog of a partner and find a way to work with him again. Even if it meant putting a barbed wire fence around his heart to keep the charming asshole out. He’d do whatever it took because, despite it all, he didn’t want to lose Travis. They’d worked too damn hard to get to where they were friends to let this fuck it all up. 

He’d never date the son of a bitch ever again, but that wasn’t the point. They had to work together, they didn’t have to fuck. 

Wes slipped the scrap of lace up his legs and over his hips, grateful only in these moments for his slim build. He’d always envied guys who were broad across the chest and hips like Travis. But his body was much better suited for a dress than Marks’ would ever be. Securing the bra into place, he tucked the silicone inserts he’d bought for a more natural look into place. Another bonus to being so wiry – he didn’t have to get excessive with the cleavage. Even a little looked like a lot on his frame. Liking what he saw in the mirror, Wes went towards the closet to retrieve his dress. 

He fingered the silky material for a minute before pulling it off the hanger. It glided over his skin like he’d always been meant to wear this particular dress and it fit like it was made for his body. Fire engine red, it showed an indecent amount of cleavage and barely covered his ass, but it was going to serve its purpose and then some. He was definitely going to get the attention he so desperately craved tonight. 

All that was missing was those cute, strappy heels and a touch of makeup. 

 

Travis stared at Wes’ door for a long moment before giving in and knocking. No answer, so he knocked again, desperate. “Wes, man, if you’re in there, open the door.” He was quiet for a minute. “Please.”

“I don’t think he’s in there,” a young blonde said, her head poking out of the room to the left of Wes’. 

“Are you sure?” Wes never went out. Sometimes, Travis couldn’t even get him to leave his hotel room, no matter what he promised as a reward.

“Pretty sure,” she said. “At least, the woman that was with him left, so I’m guessing he must have, too.”

“Woman,” Travis asked before the pieces fell into place. “Was she about my height, blonde, kinda cute?”

“Really pretty, actually,” the lady said. “And maybe without those three-inch heels she’d have been about your height.”

Damn, Travis thought, his cock hardening against his will. Not only had Wes gone out, he’d dressed to the nines and was on the prowl. Fuck, but he was an idiot. “What was she wearing?”

The woman smiled at him and shook her head. “You’re awful, but she was wearing a cute little red wrap dress and those amazing heels I told you about. Great outfit, wish I could pull something like that off.” She shrugged. “But I can’t. Hope you find her. Or the guy who lives in that room. Have a good night.”

“You too,” Travis said as she disappeared back into her room. 

There was only one place Wes would go dressed as Wesleigh alone. And if he was right, he might be even more screwed than he’d thought. Because there’d be a horde of men – and even a group of women – more than willing to take Wes home with them. It’s why you went to Belle’s in the first place. 

“Goddamnit, Marks,” he said, unconsciously echoing Wes’ tirade from a few days before. “Why do you always have to ruin a good thing?”

Punching the elevator button harder then necessary, Travis jumped inside before the doors had fully opened and began banging on the close door button inside. He had no time to spare, not if he wanted to keep Wes from making the same stupid mistake he’d made himself. 

 

Travis pulled up in front of Belle’s and parked his motorcycle in the first empty spot he could find. Being a Friday night, that wasn’t an easy feat, but he managed. Pushing open the door, he entered the bar quickly and began to scan for any sign of Wes. He was about to give up and go home when a flash of red caught his eye. Over at the bar, he spotted Wes. No, he spotted Wesleigh, because that beautiful little blonde he’d spotted was not his partner. Not even close. 

There was a good looking, broad-shouldered brunette to one side and a cute-in-a-dorky-way redhead to the other. Travis felt his heart sink a bit as he watched the easy way in which Wes flirted with both guys. Strike that, he was also flirting with the bartender, something Wes never did. Always said it was tacky as hell to try and get a free drink by batting your eyelashes. But there he was, laughing it up and making eyes at all three men. 

Rubbing the back of his neck with a hand, Travis wondered what he should do. He wanted to fix this, to apologize not just for fucking up but for running scared the second Wes said he was going to have dinner with someone else. It had been one hell of a humbling experience admitting all this to Dr. Ryan and having every insecurity pointed out to him. It was why he’d skipped out of work early, although he couldn’t ever tell Wes that. Not that Wes had any reason to believe anything he had to say any longer. 

“It’s now or never,” he muttered, forcing his feet to move forward. If he didn’t act soon, he might lose Wes forever. 

 

Wes caught the bartender staring out into the crowd and it set the hairs on the back of his neck on end. He’d been a cop too damn long, he realized, if something like this set him off. In the name of safety, he flicked his eyes around the area, assessing, trying to decide if there was a threat or if the bartender had found someone more attractive to focus on. Then he saw it. Someone standing just off to the side, staring towards the bar, waiting. 

“Oh shit,” Wes muttered, knowing that silhouette all too well.

“You know that guy,” the bartender asked, leaning in close so that no one else could hear. 

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Wes replied.

“You want me to call the police?” He motioned towards the phone behind him. 

Wes smiled at the thought. “No, that’s not necessary,” he said. “He is the police.”

“Oh,” the bartender said, pulling back a bit. “He’s not here to harass you, is he? Because that’s not legal.”

“No,” Wes assured him. “He’s actually my partner.”

The bartender blinked. “Seriously? You’re a cop, too?”

Wes gave him a tight smile and nodded once.

“Damn, that’s actually kinda hot,” he said. “You don’t have a gun strapped in a garter belt under that dress, do you?”

He wasn’t sure if the bartender thought that was good or bad, but it made him laugh either way. “No way it’d fit and not ruin the fall of the dress,” he admitted.

“You need to invest in a pocket pistol,” the bartender said. “Small, compact, would fit in a purse or,” he grinned, nodding towards Wes’ legs, “under your garter belt.”

“That’s not something I ever thought about,” Wes said. “But thanks.”

“Hey, is he also your boyfriend?”

“He was,” Wes said, glancing in the direction the bartender was looking. “God, why?”

“You want me to get rid of him?”

Wes shook his head. “No, we probably ought to have this conversation in public so that neither of us shoots the other.”

“Okay, let me know if you need help.” He scrubbed at a spot on the bar top. “My name’s Teddy.”

“Will do, Teddy,” he said. “What do you want, Marks?”

Travis glared at the men taking up the seats on either side of Wes. “Can we go somewhere and talk?”

“No,” the redhead said, puffing out his scrawny chest. “She’s here talking to us. You can wait your turn.”

“I think you –”

“Travis,” Wes warned. “Don’t.” Travis’ mouth snapped shut, ice blue eyes focused on Wes. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You know what,” he said, voice dropping an octave. “And I’m sure you really don’t want to have this conversation here.”

He was right about that much, but Wes wasn’t sure what choice he had. “Go find a booth,” he said. “I’ll get us drinks.”

“Thanks, baby,” Travis said, tossing a wink Wes’ direction. “You look amazing by the way.”

Wes felt his heart flutter a little at the compliment. Tamping down on it, he motioned for Travis to get a move on. Turning to the bartender, he requested a beer and a glass of Scotch for himself and Travis. 

“You sure you want to talk to him,” Teddy asked, chin angling in Travis’ direction. 

“Yeah, even if I don’t, it’s better we get it out now rather than Monday morning at work.”

“That is probably a good idea,” Teddy chuckled. “Can’t imagine that’d go over very well.”

“I’ll come with you,” the brunette said, standing. “Just to keep you safe. You know, in case that jerk tries something.”

“You’ll do no such damn thing,” Wes said, giving him the kind of look that made hardened criminals wilt. “I might be wearing a dress but I can take care of my damn self.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” the guy huffed, clearly mortified at being shot down. “I was only trying to help.”

“Nah, you were trying to act tough and impress her,” Teddy scoffed. “Not the way to get into a lady’s good graces.”

Wes made a mental note to come back and tip the guy well. He scooped up the drinks and headed into the crush of people, looking for his partner. Travis waved from the back of the bar, standing guard in front of a table for two. Of course, Marks would be lucky enough to find a small, secluded table for the two of them. He had the luck of the Irish on his side or something. 

“Thanks,” Travis said, taking the beer from Wes so that he could sit down. “And I’m sorry to come stalking you like this.”

“No you’re not,” Wes laughed. “You’re trying to make nice so you don’t have to spend the weekend alone.”

Travis sighed and took a swig of his beer. “You’re right that I’m trying to make nice, but not for the reasons you think.”

“Oh really?” He lifted the whisky to his mouth and took a sip. It burned, but it felt good, too. 

“Yeah,” Travis said, pulling at a corner of the bottle’s label. “I went and saw Dr. Ryan this afternoon.”

Wes’ head snapped up. “You did what?”

“I told her what I’d done and she helped me understand why I had such a knee-jerk reaction to you having dinner with someone you used to date.” He lifted his gaze until it met Wes’. 

Wes remained silent, knowing that if he stopped Travis now, he might not have the courage to finish. He reached out and patted that top of Travis’ hand, encouraging him to get it out. 

“I know I have commitment issues,” he said. “God only knows you’ve pointed that out to me enough in the years I was running through every female within a hundred yards. But she made me realize that I was freaked because I finally have something worth losing.”

Travis moved his eyes over Wes’s body, taking in what felt like every inch of his exposed skin. He loved it when Travis looked at him greedily, hungrily, but tonight, it felt wrong, awkward. “And?” He risked breaking the silence if only to get Travis to stop staring at him. 

“And I love you, buttercup,” Travis said, a smile finally gracing his handsome face. “Can’t lie, that scares the shit out of me on a regular basis.”

Wes sighed. “I love you, too, you jerk.” But he couldn’t stay mad, not after Travis had admitted to something so personal. Granted, it hadn’t been much but if there was one thing he’d learned from the forced therapy he and Travis had been subjected to, it was that you take your wins, even the smallest ones, and celebrate them. 

“So, you forgive me?”

“Not completely,” Wes said, giving Travis’ hand a squeeze. “But we’ll get there eventually.” Travis had broken Wes’ trust, he wasn’t getting off that easily. 

“I can work with that,” he said. His eyes drifted down the length of Wes’ body again, until the table blocked his view. “What are you wearing under this amazing dress.”

“Underwear, you pervert,” Wes laughed, half embarrassed, half turned on. 

“What color?”

Wes grinned wickedly. “Black, your favorite.”

“Fuck,” Travis breathed.

“Maybe,” Wes said. “If you play your cards right.”

Travis swallowed hard. “I apologized,” he said. “And I was sincere. What else do you need from me?”

Normally, this would annoy Wes and push him right out of the mood, but he could tell Travis was being earnest, like he truly wanted to make things right, and that went a long way with him. They needed to compromise if they were ever going to move forward. “A promise.”

“Okay?”

“Tell me that next time you feel jealous or uneasy or whatever was going through your mind that night, tell me that you’ll say something.”

Travis nodded. “I realized later – only after it was too late – that I should have done exactly that.”

“That’s a start,” Wes said, chuckling. “I guess we can call it progress. So, you promise?”

“I promise, Wesleigh.” Travis grinned. 

“You want to go home?’

“No,” Travis said. “I want to sneak into the bathroom, lock the door, and find out exactly what you have on under there.”

Wes barked out a laugh. “God, you have no idea how badly I want to let you, but this is definitely not the place. Come on, let’s go home.”

“Can we –”

“No,” Wes said, standing up and offering his hand to Travis. “No more public sex. For the love of god, Marks, we’re police officers. What if we get caught?”

“I don’t know,” Travis said, allowing Wes to pull him to his feet. “We beg for mercy?”

Wes licked his lips. “I’m thinking there will be some begging going on tonight, but can we save it for use on each other and not law enforcement?”

Travis wrapped Wes in a bear hug. “Okay, baby, but can we get out of this damn place now? I have a lot of making up to do with you.”

“Come on,” Wes said, tugging playfully at Travis’ arm. He waved at the bartender to let him know it was all good and got a double thumbs-up in response. 

“Hey,” Travis said, catching Wes’ wrist before he could get into his car. “A favor, for when we get home?”

“Shoot.”

“Keep the heels on,” he said, looking away quickly. “They make your legs and ass look even more amazing than they already are.”

“Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?”

“You can’t,” Travis said, leaning forward and kissing Wes. “See you back at the hotel.”

Wes climbed into his car and watched Travis mount his bike and take off into the night. The boy was nothing but trouble, but he was getting better, making this damn relationship worth the pain he sometimes suffered. 

“Guess I’m not done with you yet, Marks,” Wes muttered, starting his car and pulling onto the street. “God help me, but I think I’m going to have to keep these heels on emergency backup, but it’s a chance I’m willing to take.”


End file.
